


Angelic

by nightshade002



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Oikawa, Angel Suga, Blood and Injury, Gen, M/M, Mild Blood, Past Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Slow Burn, it's not like human blood but same concept lol, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade002/pseuds/nightshade002
Summary: Angels don't defy orders. It's unheard of. Angels who defy get Banished, it's just how it is.Oikawa decided to openly disobey an order, so he expected to get Banished. Now he just wants to find the Demons that were the reason for his Banishment.





	1. Banished

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a couple of prompts I found on tumblr, none of which are actually relevant in the first chapter, so I'll add a link to them once they show up.  
> (Also I should definitely stop starting aus but am I going to? probably not)

“Oikawa Tooru, for your crimes against Heaven and all Angels, I pronounce you Banished. All status has been revoked. You no longer have a place among us,” Suga read from the scroll, just barely keeping the trembling out of his voice. “Any attempt to associate with another Angel past today will result in further punishment. Any Angels found associating with you will receive the same Banishment you are receiving. Before sundown today, you will need to report to the Gateway where an official will see you off. If, at the end of the day, you are still found in Heaven, you will also receive further punishment. Do you have any last words of defence?”

Oikawa took a breath, bit his lip. Slowly he raised his gaze from the floor. His glare wasn’t meant for Suga. He was, after all, just a messenger. Oikawa had to make a conscious effort to not show blatant disrespect with his words, lest he get himself into an even worse position. “If this is the punishment for doing what is right, I gladly accept.”

He could hear the scandalized gasps. Anyone who had been to a trial before knew that the Angel receiving punishment was supposed to beg for forgiveness. Oikawa refused though. He would not beg. He would not follow blindly. Not when he was completely in the right. Not when he carried this through so far because he believed he was right.

Suga took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a fraction longer than a blink before opening them with a face devoid of emotion. Perhaps that was what was wrong with Oikawa. He could never truly be free from emotions. “Then unless there is anyone who objects,” he said as if there ever was anyone, “I declare you Banished indefinitely. Dismissed.”

Oikawa was finally allowed to stand, having been forced to kneel the entire duration of his trial. If you could call it that. It wasn’t like anyone ever truly argued with the charges against them. And Oikawa was especially unwilling to argue when he _knew_ he did nothing wrong. He was escorted out of the room, a formality really, seeing as every person in that room could easily have subdued him, had he chosen to try and make a scene. He smiled to himself when he realized that he made a scene without attempting to fight anything.

The escorts left him soon after they exited the room. He stepped off to the side, only slightly disheartened by how every other Angel gave him at least 5 feet of space. It was to be expected though, no one wanted the same punishment as him. Suga fluttered down next to him after only a few seconds of waiting. Oikawa opened his mouth, but Suga shook his head. Not here.

They walked back to Oikawa’s house in silence. Oikawa wished Suga would say _something_ , but he didn’t blame him for appearing to just ignore Oikawa. He couldn’t risk his status by associating with him in public, especially after pronouncing him Banished. Once they got back to his house though, Oikawa wasn’t safe in any way to Suga’s wrath.

“How could you let it get this far Tooru? You had so many chances to just _apologize_ and promise not to rebel like that again. Why couldn’t you just leave it there?”

“Kou-chan what they wanted me to do. I can’t, with any conscious, say it’s right. If this is what we stand for, I can’t do it.”

“You could have just apologized and it would have been fine. Why? What did they ask of you that was so bad your refusal led to your fucking Banishment?”

Oikawa laughed incredulously. “They didn’t even tell you? What, did they just say I rebelled?” Suga nodded. “And made you issue my Banishment.” Another nod. “And you didn’t even ask why I, of all Angels, was getting Banished?”

“If I could have asked, I would have. You know I’m not allowed to ask questions, it’s against the rules. Unless it’s specifically stated, I don’t know anything.”

“Fuck the rules. You could have asked me earlier. I don’t have time to give you a list of everything I refused to do.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me? I could have helped you cover whatever you did up.”

“I don’t think there’s any going back from blatantly disrespecting my superiors. Especially when the order comes from even further up.”

“Oikawa-”

“Do you know what they wanted me to do? Fucking wipe out a city because there were a couple of Demons. An entire city filled with humans who have nothing to do with this entire war. For a couple of Demons that weren’t even causing trouble. It was just because of rumors that they’re powerful,” Oikawa cut him off. “And that’s not even the best part. I’ve been asked to do worse. I’ve _done_ worse, when I followed everything blindly. But after seeing them, after talking with humans, after watching them do their daily things. I just can’t anymore. Not without absolutely despising myself. I said no to Ushijima’s face in front of _everyone_. And as much as I want to blame him, I know he’s just following orders. Just like everyone else. And even if I had some semblance of regret for what I did, there is no covering up blatant rebellion.”

“Why didn’t you-” Suga started but Oikawa cut him off again.

“I never told you anything that was going on because I didn’t want you to worry. You have your job to do. I had mine. I didn’t do it right, so I expected this,” Oikawa took a deep breath. “And I don’t regret anything I’ve done recently. I only wish I could have convinced more Angels to see my point.”

“Oikawa that’s borderline treason,” Suga said, eyes wide. He couldn’t believe anything was truly worth that to anyone. 

“Which is precisely why I never told you. You’d be obligated to report me and then you’d feel guilty because the same thing would happen,” Oikawa said, starting to collect his things. Only the essentials he could carry with him. Anything more would be too much.

“Who says I would have reported you? Maybe I would have helped. You don’t know what I’d do.”

Oikawa looked up sharply. “It’s the rules. Any potential spark of rebellion, however small, must be wiped out. I’ve never expected any special treatment about that. I knew what I was doing and the consequences of my actions. Maybe if it had been just Ushijima and I, I would have gotten off with a warning. But I’m replaceable to them. Just look at the new kid Kageyama. He’d be ideal to take my place.”

“That’s no reason to be impulsive.”

“It wasn’t impulsive. I told you, I knew what I was doing. And I know what I refuse to do. If being Banished is the only alternative to blindly following orders without question, then I’m glad to have been Banished.”

“You don’t really mean that.”

Oikawa laughed. “If only you knew how much I really do mean it. And I don’t mind the presence of humans so much. It’ll be fun.”

“Will having your wings get torn off as you’re falling to Earth be fun?”

“I’ll manage.” Oikawa waved him off. “Now come on, this is like our final goodbye, we have to do something nice.”

Suga huffed. It was typical of Oikawa to avoid an argument like this. (Part of the reason it was so surprising to hear that Oikawa had acted out.) “What did you have in mind?”

“This is our last day together Koushi. I just want it to be memorable,” Oikawa said walking closer to Suga. Once he got close, his gaze dropped to the floor. “I’m going to miss not having you by my side.”

“I could-”

Oikawa’s head snapped up. “No. You can’t try anything Kou-chan. Promise me. It’s not worth it for you to get Banished too. Please, let’s just… make the most of our last day.” 

Suga sighed. “Fine, I promise,” he stepped forward and hugged him. “I’m gonna miss you.”

He buried his head in Suga’s shoulder, gripping his shirt tightly and trying his best not to cry, everything that was happening catching up to him all at once. It was fine going through everything, but now that it was official, that he had to leave at the end of the day and never look back, it was too final, too overwhelming. “I’m sorry,” he said in a small voice.

“Nothing to be done about it now,” Suga said, rubbing his back.

“I’m sorry I never told you about anything. I should have,” Oikawa whispered, barely audible, “I’m a failure of an Angel.”

“Maybe you’re the best of us here because you’re willing to think on your own,” Suga hummed.

“You’re just trying to make me feel better,” Oikawa sniffled.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t mean it.”

After spending a few minutes in silence, Oikawa finally pulled away. “Help me pack some stuff?”

“Won’t they take most of your things?”

“Not if they can’t find them.” Oikawa rifled through what he’d already pulled out. Finally, he found a relatively small, simple messenger bag. “This will only show them what I want them to see.”

Suga took it from his hands, eyes wide in astonishment. “Where did you even get this?”

“A friend,” Oikawa said. “I promised not to say his name.”

Sighing and shaking his head, Suga gave the bag back. “You know what happens if you get caught.”

“At this point, something small like this isn’t going to make much of a difference. And I only have to convince them it’s a normal bag until I’m through the Gateway. After that, no one is going to care.”

Oikawa started going through his things to find what he wanted to take with him. He had already put some of the things he wanted to take with him into the bag, partly to save time, partly so that Suga didn’t question what he was bringing with him. Anything with magic wasn’t allowed to be brought with him, so that was exactly what he was bringing.

“What exactly do you need?” he asked after watching Oikawa look through his things for a while.

“I’m looking for my compass.”

Suga looked around at the clutter that made up Oikawa’s room at the moment. It looked like there was no conceivable way for him to find _anything_ he needed, much less a small compass. “What for?”

“I’m gonna find the Demons I was told about to see if rebelling was worth it.”

“You realize that’s one of the worst ideas you’ve had in, like, ever, right?” Oikawa nodded. “Do one thing for me though?”

“Yeah?” Oikawa looked up.

“Kick their asses for me if they turn out to be as bad as you were told.”

Oikawa smiled. “Will do.”

\--

“Do you have everything you need?” Suga asked as Oikawa was just about to leave. They had packed clothes into Oikawa’s bag so it didn’t look like he was taking an empty bag with him.

Oikawa nodded. “I think so.”

Suga pulled him into one last big hug. “I’m gonna miss you Tooru.”

“I’m gonna miss you, too.” Oikawa pulled away and gave him a smile. “Take care of yourself. Don’t end up like me.”

“You’re gonna need to take care of yourself more. Be careful and don’t do anything stupid.”

“Goodbye Koushi.”

“Bye Tooru.”

And with that, Oikawa turned around to leave. He didn’t dare look back, afraid he would start crying if he did. He wanted so badly to turn around, just once, to see Koushi’s face one last time. If he did, though, he knew he wouldn’t be able to make it to the Gateway if he looked back. The walk was short, but it felt so much longer because he could _feel_ everyone’s gazes on him. He was used to attention, but he hated the mix of pity and scorn in their eyes.

Oikawa could hear their whispers, hidden behind hands as they were. Things like: “Oikawa Tooru? _Banished_? What did he do?” “I hear he attacked a fellow soldier.” “No that’s not it I heard he killed some innocent humans.” “Where’d you hear that? He tried to make fun of his Colonel.” “Ushijima-san? He wouldn’t dare.”

The worst were the people pitying him. It was always: “Oh but he was such a successful Angel.” “He was so sweet as a kid.” “He probably didn’t even know what he was doing.”

He hated those because they assumed naivety. They said the same thing every time an Angel was Banished. He wasn’t spared the treatment. Especially since he _was_ so successful. He rarely ever had a failed mission and those few he did fail he could count on the fingers of one hand. Looking back, he’s glad that he never took part in any of the rumors the day of a Banishment. He was almost glad when he reached the Gateway because no one was allowed in except a choice few.

“Oikawa,” Ushijima greeted when he walked into the room the actual Gate was in. The Gate was a swirling archway, a mix of blues and greens ranging from bright and vibrant to dark and dull. Oikawa had been through it many times before. He’d never gone alone.

“Ushiwaka,” Oikawa said, expression immediately souring more than before.

“You know what happens?” Oikawa nodded. “I will never understand why you did what you did. You should have obeyed. You made the wrong decision.”

Oikawa clenched his jaw, holding back a comment out of habit. _Fuck it._ “At least I made my own decision,” he seethed. “You know what you asked wasn’t right. _You know._ ”

“It is too late to do anything now.”

“I’ve realized.”

“I hate to break this up,” came a voice from the corner of the room. Oikawa turned to look. He looked familiar. His name was… Daichi? “But we really must move this along.”

Ushijima turned to look as well. “Of course.”

“Oikawa, turn around please.”

Oikawa did as he was told and Daichi started drawing different runes between the bases of his wings. “I’ll have to check the contents of your bag before you leave also.”

Oikawa nodded. “I expected that. You won’t find anything not allowed, but you’re welcome to check.”

Daichi finished with the runes and looked through his bag, not bothering to check very thoroughly. Oikawa wanted to smirk in satisfaction. It was proven that others were more lax when you were compliant and no one expected an Angel to risk more punishment than Banishment. “You’re ready.”

“Thank you, Daichi-san,” Oikawa said, purely out of courtesy. “Can I ask a favor?”

“Uh, yes, I suppose,” Daichi said, noticeably surprised. “What is it?”

“Take care of Suga for me.”

“Of course.”

“Then if that’s all I need to do,” Oikawa took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “I wish you both the best.”

Then, Oikawa opened his eyes and stepped through the portal for the last time.


	2. Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao sorry it's been like a month and this chapter is like half as long as the first one  
> before you read this chapter, fair warning, there will be mentions of blood, so if you don't want to read that, skip the paragraph that starts with 'Oikawa sighed and put the compass back into his bag.' and the one after that

Oikawa looked down at the files he stole before he left. Each of the two Demons had an entire list of things they had done ‘wrong’ in the eyes of the Angels. Most of them didn’t even seem very bad. The only part that really got them in trouble was that they were nearby when a spirit went dark and turned into a demonic being itself. It probably wasn’t even their fault. Spirits could turn for any number of reasons, but as soon as a Demon was anywhere near, it would be pinned on them. Especially when there were two in one place.

He sighed and reached into his bag for his compass. He was glad he had finally found a place that didn’t have any magical beings that might be able to tell he’s an Angel. It wasn’t that he had anything to hide, but there were a lot of spirits and other magical beings that had a lot of reasons to hate Angels. He could take measures to conceal his angelic nature, but the magic drain was constant and tracking used up a lot of energy in the first place, so he had to choose one or the other.

He flipped open the compass. The less the needle moved, the closer he got to the Demons. He was definitely closer to them than he was when he started. He wished he still had his wings. It was a pain in more ways than one without them. He anticipated pain during his initial fall, but he wasn’t planning on not being able to heal himself because his magic was weakened. It was probably from just keeping him alive through the fall. He couldn’t be sure because he passed out almost immediately after stepping through the gate.

But now, because the wounds were still fresh and he couldn’t find the strength to fix them, he was left walking across whatever country this was injured and without much magic to spare. And without money, which was apparently essential to be able to find a place like this to stay unless he wanted to waste magic convincing the owner to let him stay every time.

Oikawa sighed and put the compass back into his bag. He raised his arms above his head and stretched and immediately regretted it as pain spread across his entire back. Muttering a few curses, he took his shirt off and unwrapped the bandages wrapping around his torso. He grimaced at the sticky silver liquid coating them. Sighing once more, he walked over to the small bathroom, only the size of one of his closets in his old house, and turned to look at his back in the mirror. Two deep gashes ran down his back on the inside of his shoulder blades. Oikawa took a few deep breaths, not used to seeing his own blood. 

“Now is not the time to get squeamish, Tooru,” he murmured to himself, keeping his voice quiet because of the silence in the room. It felt wrong to talk much louder. He took one more deep breath before reaching around to brush slightly glowing fingers over one of the wounds. It hurt like hell, but he had to heal himself in order to continue searching. Nothing good would come of confronting Demons while injured. It took almost all of his energy to only slightly heal each one. He could barely wrap fresh bandages before he passed out on the bed.

 

\--

 

Weeks later, the wounds had healed into two painful, ugly scars. Oikawa was in a different town, this one miles away from the other. He had to resort to charming people for money, but it was so that he could actually pay for his room each night and he only ever charmed humans with obviously more money than they could use. He somewhat felt bad, but it wasn’t like he could do much about it at the moment with no way of earning his own money.

The town he stopped in this time was much bigger and as a result more magically active, so he had to be careful not to get in any fights. He had gotten in fights before, but those were in between cities and towns. There was no one else for miles, so he could afford to fight. Now, however, he didn’t have that luxury. If he got in a fight in the middle of a town of people, there was no way it would be contained to just him and the spirit or whatever else decided to pick a fight. He knew he wouldn’t start any, but if he were attacked, it would purely be self defense. Nothing _should_ notice him though. He had had time to read through one of the rune filled books he brought and found some concealing ones. Runes took far less energy than constantly using his magic. He had drawn them on that morning on his shoulder and hips. So long as he made sure no one could see them, no one _should_ be able to detect anything.

Oikawa took out his compass and the stolen files again. The needle of the compass was barely even moving now. Most likely they were somewhere in this town.

“Matsukawa and Hanamaki,” he read. “Now let’s see if you two were worth it.”

He grabbed his dagger, one of the few things he was actually allowed to take with him, and reconstructed it into a bracelet. He put on his jacket and made sure the runes were covered before grabbing his bag and heading out to look around.

It was almost noon and there were a lot of people walking through the streets. More than Oikawa had seen in general in one place. Well, disregarding battles. But this was much more pleasant than a battle. He enjoyed being able to just walk around the streets, knowing that all of the humans here had separate and complex lives. He loved the relatively peaceful atmosphere. If he wasn’t here in Banishment, he’d be able to fully enjoy this. If Suga were here with him.

He shook his head. He had a mission. The two Demons he was looking for were _close_. After traveling for at least a month, he had almost found them. Oikawa wasn’t sure what he would say when he found them, but he figured he would be able to come up with something on the spot.

Oikawa was shaken out of his thoughts when a stranger ran into him. He only really saw a pair of vibrant green eyes and messy black hair before the stranger kept on. He would have apologized, but by the time his mouth was open, the stranger was out of sight.

He shrugged and kept going, this time keeping an eye on where he was going better. He walked by a park and wished he had the time to just enjoy the beautiful day, but he had work to do. Again, his thoughts drifted to Suga and how much he’d love to be here with him. Suga could be brutal when need be, but for the most part he just wanted peace. And that was what Oikawa felt here, if he disregarded his own quest. It was almost exhilarating how _free_ he felt here. It came with a twinge of sadness though as he thought of everyone he had left behind. Or, rather, as he thought of how he left Suga behind.

He adjusted the strap of his bag before continuing on with a direct purpose. He just hoped that they weren’t as bad as they were made out to be. He really wasn’t in the mood for a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next like two chapters will probably be posted soon (read: less than a month haha sorry about that) because I've already started on them
> 
> Anyway, find me on tumblr @theprettysettersclub and yell at me about literally anything


	3. Persuasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, actually not taking a month for this update (even though it's kinda short lol)
> 
> find me on tumblr @theprettysettersclub

“Come on, Iwa,” Hanamaki whined.

“I said no.”

“But-” Hanamaki tried, walking backwards in front of him.

“Nope,” Iwaizumi insisted.

“Iwa-”

“I will _not_ go drinking with you two. It never ends well,” he repeated for the tenth time.

“Okay, but-”

“And I don’t feel like being the third wheel. _Again_.”

“Well that’s easily fixed,” Matsukawa chimed in. Hanamaki nodded in agreement. “All you have to do is loosen up a bit.”

Iwaizumi sighed and tried to pick up his pace so he wouldn’t have to listen to them. Of course, being shorter ( _“Honestly Makki, I’m not that short.” “A whole five centimeters shorter than me and eight shorter than Issei. You’re not even 180 centimeters.”_ ) had a few drawbacks, namely it was easier for the other two to catch up. And he really didn’t feel like making a scene in the middle of the street.

“Just this once.”

“Remember how last time ended?” Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked away guiltily. “And how last time would be the ‘last time’ you ever took me drinking?”

“In our defense, we didn’t know that there would be a blood mage there wanting to try a spell… or the hit man… or the psychic. But I swear, there won’t be _anything_ magical other than us there tonight,” Hanamaki assured him.

“How do you know?”

“I checked it out already and nothing magical or otherwise informed on magic _ever_ goes there. It’s the perfect place. And anyway, it’s a small town that literally no one ever visits and we know everyone here.”

Iwaizumi groaned. He couldn’t believe he was seriously considering going. “Fine. But this is a one time thing. I will not go again. Especially if something happens like last time.”

“Good enough. See you at 7,” Matsukawa said. They both wandered off to who knows where, probably to cause trouble as usual, leaving Iwaizumi on his own. He checked his watch and _shit_ he was gonna be late for work. He ran into someone in his rush, but he didn’t have time to stop to check on some stranger.

\--

“Why do you even _keep_ that boring job anyway?” Matsukawa asked, a few drinks into the night.

“Yeah, stealing’s much easier anyway,” Hanamaki added.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Because unlike _some_ people, I want a stable income. And I don’t like unnecessary risks.”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa stared at him for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

“Says the guy-”

“That fucking-”

“Fucking _deserted_ and-”

“Asked _us_ to come with.”

“Yeah, but that was worth it. Stealing isn’t worth the time and effort,” Iwaizumi said dismissively. “It’s not worth it to do small things constantly. Those add up quickly and get a long line of people pissed at you. And it’s more efficient to just do one big thing all at once.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve got something planned,” Hanamaki said disbelievingly.

Iwaizumi smirked. “I might.”

Matsukawa gaped at him. “No way. What are you planning?”

“The only thing I’m saying now is that we’re gonna have to move on from this town after it’s done.”

“That big?”

Iwaizumi nodded. “And we’re probably gonna have to lay low for a while after. Wouldn’t want any Angels on our tail. Or the entire Demon military.”

“I don’t believe it,” Hanamaki said with a bit of breathless laughter. “I thought you lost your touch.”

“I would never,” Iwaizumi scoffed. “I’m all for ‘wreaking havoc’ or whatever, but come on, go big or go home.”

“And you won’t even tell your _best friend_ about it,” Matsukawa shook his head, “Shame on you.”

Hanamaki pretended to glare at him. “Excuse the fuck you babe, _I’m_ his best friend.”

“Uh, no obviously I am.”

“Nope, it’s me.”

“Babe, I love you, but I’m obviously his best friend.”

“No way. I am. Isn’t that right Iwa?”

“Uh…” Iwaizumi said distractedly.

“You weren’t even paying attention?” Hanamaki shrieked. Iwaizumi cringed, covering his ears. A good number of people around them turned to look, most likely not _actually_ interested, but probably bored with their own companions.

Matsukawa snickered. “Guess that means you’re not the favorite after all.”

Iwaizumi groaned as they got into _yet another_ argument about who was his favorite. Looking around, he was actually surprised that Hanamaki and Matsukawa were right earlier. He _did_ know everyone there. Everyone except one guy literally surrounded by about half the women. Iwaizumi stared at him, just to make sure he didn’t actually know him, but looked away once he started to turn towards him.

“Hey,” he kicked Hanamaki to get his attention, “Who’s that?”

Hanamaki raised an eyebrow. “Who’s who? You can’t just expect me to know who you’re talking about at all times.”

“The literal only guy in here I don’t know,” Iwaizumi deadpanned. “About your height, literally surrounded by women.”

“Practically godly good looks?” Matsukawa added. Iwaizumi nodded almost thoughtlessly. “Pretty sure I’ve never seen him before.”

“I’ve never seen him either. He looks pretty harmless though. A bit of a magical aura, but not enough to be concerned about. Either he’s some sort of lower mage or he hangs around magic a lot and isn’t actually magical. I’d say most likely he _knows_ about magic, but doesn’t use it. Or at least not often. Issei’s right, though, he is good looking,” Hanamaki said with a not so subtle glance at Iwaizumi. “I wonder how long he’s staying.”

“You’re thinking what I’m thinking, right Taka?”

“I always am, Issei.” He slung an arm around Matsukawa and they both turned to look at Iwaizumi. “You know how you always go on about how you’re the third wheel,” he started.

“No,” Iwaizumi groaned.

They grinned. “ _Yes._ ”

“I won’t.”

“You say that now,” Hanamaki started, still smiling.

“But I would be willing to bet you change your mind by the end of the night,” Matsukawa finished.

“No way.”


	4. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is pretty much the reason I started this fic bc of https://thingsimightwrite.tumblr.com/post/151885029175/prompt-293 this and https://thingsimightwrite.tumblr.com/post/151885456225/prompt-284 this
> 
> find me on tumblr @theprettysettersclub

Iwaizumi woke up pleasantly warm. He wanted to stay asleep, but he knew he would have to get up at some point and the shades were open just enough to let the sunlight fall right on his face.

He groaned and blinked his eyes open, nearly falling off the bed when he saw an unfamiliar face next to his. A naked stranger, or at least shirtless, lay sleeping next to him. Iwaiuzmi’s eyes drifted to an uncovered shoulder covered in black marks. Closer inspection revealed that they were runes. Iwaizumi could make out ‘conceal’ and ‘angel’ and that was all he needed before he was scrambling as quietly as he could out of bed. He only stopped to grab pants and his phone before hurrying out of the room.

He closed the door and cast the strongest locking spell he could on it. After a moment of thought, he also cast a spell to neutralize magic.

He dialed his phone and paced anxiously as it rang. Matsukawa didn’t answer on the first try so Iwaizumi tried calling Hanamaki instead.

“Iwa you know it’s seven thirty, right?” Hanamaki answered the phone, obviously having just woken up.

Iwaizumi stopped moving and looked at the clock. “I do now.”

“What are you even doing up this early?” Hanamaki groaned.

“So I took someone home when we went out drinking, right?”

“Yeah he was like the hottest guy there ‘sides me ‘n’ Issei. Why?”

“Did anything about him seem out of the ordinary?”

“Other than his godly good looks?”

Iwaizumi coughed. “You may want to rethink the word godly.”

“What-?”

“Try angelic.”

There was silence on the other line. Hanamaki took a deep breath. “Tell me you’re just hella gay and not implying what I think you’re implying.”

Iwaizumi laughed awkwardly. “What can I say, opposites attract.”

“That is really not a good excuse for sleeping with an angel!”

“Okay, yes, I know, but what do I do now? He’s locked in my room and he’s gotta wake up at some point what then?” Iwaizumi asked, starting to pace nervously again.

“I’ll be over as soon as I wake up Issei.”

“Just hurry.”

“Like five or ten minutes. Don’t get into any trouble.” Hanamaki said and hung up. Iwaizumi paced around for a few more minutes before starting a pot of coffee for when Hanamaki and Matsukawa came because Mattsun could be insufferable if he didn't get any.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the bedroom door handle rattle. The sound stopped, then started again, more insistent. There was a loud thud followed by muffled swearing. After the second thud, Iwaizumi finally remembered the angel’s name was Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan,” his voice was slightly muffled by the door, but that did nothing to conceal the icy coldness of his words. “I'd recommend letting me out now.”

Against his better judgement, Iwaizumi replied. “Really? I was thinking you'd be fine with being stuck in there.”

“Very funny. Now let me out before I break down the door.”

Iwaizumi hurried to reinforce the door with another spell before Oikawa broke it down. “Fine, go ahead and try,” he taunted after he was sure Oikawa wouldn't be going through the door no matter what.

“I'm not an idiot, Iwa-chan, I know when someone's cast a spell.”

Iwaizumi could practically hear the eye roll. “You seem pretty idiotic to me.”

Oikawa was quiet after that. Iwaizumi hoped he had just given up, but he knew he wasn't nearly that lucky. “My, my, you sure have a lot of Godzilla figurines, don't you,” he said as though he were talking to himself, but it was loud enough that it was obviously directed at Iwaizumi. “They look pretty expensive. Sure would be a shame if… something… were to happen to them while I'm in here all alone. Wouldn't it be so unfortunate if they all just… went missing? Oh or what if they broke?”

Iwaizumi hesitated. He should not. Definitely _should not_. And yet. He sighed as he undid the spells and barged into the room. “Those are one of a kind you asshole, don't fucking think about touching them,” he growled. He came face to face with a surprised Oikawa, bag slung over one shoulder but still not wearing a shirt.

“I… didn't expect that to work,” he stuttered out, still loosely holding onto one of Iwaizumi’s figurines. Iwaizumi moved quickly to catch it when Oikawa threw it at him and roughly pushed past him. He set it back in its place carefully before running after Oikawa.

His mind just barely registered the scars on Oikawa’s back as where his wings should be as he tackled him. They both went down hard.

“You’re a Fallen Angel?”

Oikawa didn't give him an answer, instead he kicked him hard enough to send Iwaizumi flying into the wall. He groaned and picked himself up off the floor, aiming a binding spell at him. Oikawa dodged and the spell fizzled out. He slipped the bracelet off his wrist and Iwaizumi watched it morph into a blade.

“Demon, right?”

It was Iwaizumi’s turn to not respond and instead rush at Oikawa, more cautious now that he had a weapon. He managed to get one good hit in, knocking Oikawa onto his back. A cry of pain left his mouth as his back collided with the floor.

_So newly fallen then._

He didn't have time to dwell on the thought because Oikawa was coming at him again, blade in hand. He only just had time to summon his own weapon before Oikawa’s would have run him through. Oikawa’s left hand moved towards his bag and in the split second that Iwaizumi’s attention was diverted, he moved to attack again.

A pair of arms wrapping around him was probably the only thing that kept him from seriously injuring Iwaizumi. “Thought Taka told you not to get into trouble,” Matsukawa drawled. Oikawa was swearing enough to impress even Iwaizumi as he struggled.

Hanamaki drew a symbol in the air near Oikawa and whispered into his ear, “Relax, stop struggling.”

Immediately Oikawa’s body went limp and the blade clattered to the floor. His glare was as fierce as ever though. “Let go of me,” he growled. It would have been intimidating if it weren't for the fact that he couldn't control any of his limbs.

“I could, but then you'd just fall on the floor and I'd have to pick you up again.”

“Fine. What do you want.”

“Well, Mattsun and I would appreciate if you'd stop attacking our friend,” Hanamaki started, picking up the blade and walking around to face Oikawa.

“He attacked me first! And he locked me in his room!” Oikawa protested. “I was just defending myself.”

“I'm inclined to not believe you, seeing as you were about to _kill_ Iwa.”

“I wasn’t gonna kill him.” Hanamaki gave him a look. “Probably.”

Iwaizumi sighed and stepped forward. “Why are you here?”

“Well, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sounded like he was talking to a child, “if I remember correctly, _you_ were the one that invited me here.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hanamaki trying not to laugh. He was _technically_ successful, but it was extremely obvious he was about to. Iwaizumi sighed and really wished Oikawa couldn’t talk.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“It’s the truth, though. I’m only here because you invited me,” Oikawa said. “I’m pretty sure it’s viewed as bad manners to attack your one night stand,” he added after a moment of thought.

Iwaizumi struggled not to punch him. “Does it look like I care?”

“Why do you think I’d tell you anything? Like seriously, how dumb can you get?” Oikawa taunted. “Tell me one good reason I would-”

Oikawa’s head jerked to the side when Iwaizumi slapped him. Even then, Oikawa’s smug smile never faltered. “I, personally, would recommend you stop talking about anything except the answer to my question. I’m getting a little tired of all your talking and I’m sure Makki and Mattsun are too.”

“Maybe I’d be more inclined to answer questions if you asked nicely. Or if you would have your friend let go of me.”

Iwaizumi cast a binding and magic repression spell on Oikawa, securing his arms behind his back. Hanamaki undid his previous spell and Matsukawa set him down again.

“There. Now are you gonna answer?”

“I said ask _nicely_.”

“Oh great and powerful _Fallen one_ , why have you decided to grace us with your presence?” Matsukawa asked, voice practically dripping with sarcasm, finally coming around to face Oikawa. There was a bit of silvery blood smeared on the front of his shirt from where Oikawa’s scars must not have been as healed as he thought.

Hanamaki snickered. “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

“It ripped my wings out. So yes. It _did_ hurt,” Oikawa responded coldly.

“What did you even do to fall?” Hanamaki asked.

“Your name’s Makki, right?” Hanamaki nodded. “Short for Hanamaki? Hanamaki Takahiro?”

“How’d you-?”

“That must mean you’re Matsukawa Issei,” Oikawa continued, turning to him. “In that case, it’s because of you two that I’m here.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Hanamaki growled. “How is it our fault? And how do you know our names?”

Oikawa smiled. He may be tied up, but he definitely had the advantage at the moment. “I know your names because it’s your fault.”

“What did we even do?”

“I have an entire list.” Oikawa pointedly looked towards Iwaizumi and added, “But my hands seem to be a bit tied at the moment and I can’t get to it.” Matsukawa made a move for his bag, but Oikawa twisted away. “You won’t find anything in there, I guarantee it.”

“What makes you so sure?” Matsukawa asked. “If I won’t find anything, then why not let me look.”

“Fine,” Oikawa smirked. “Go ahead. I wouldn’t if I were you.”

Matsukawa opened the bag and was instantly assaulted with glitter. He coughed as some of it got in his lungs. “Honestly, what the fuck.”

“Can’t say I didn’t warn you,” Oikawa said with a smile. He couldn’t _actually_ look at Matsukawa because he didn’t want to start laughing. “I’m the only one that can get those files out of my bag and I can’t do it with my hands tied.”

Hanamaki leaned over to whisper something to Iwaizumi. He glared back but sighed in what Oikawa assumed was resignation.

“Fine.”

Oikawa could feel the binding spell fade. He brought his hands around to stretch, enjoying how irritated Iwaizumi was getting while he took his time. The files were apparently buried farther into the bag than he thought and he had to stick his entire arm into the bag to reach. Matsukawa took them from him and he and Hanamaki started reading through them, faces paling once they read further on.

“Are these real?” Hanamaki spoke first, voice just barely wavering, but Oikawa could pick up on it. He nodded. “You were gonna wipe out an entire city just because of us?”

Oikawa crossed his arms. “Obviously not _me_. If I were going to, you’d be dead and I wouldn’t have been Banished. Lucky for you, I didn’t and I was the only Angel capable of something of that magnitude.”

“So basically the Angels want us specifically dead?” Matsukawa asked. Oikawa nodded. “What about Iwaizumi?”

“Hey, don’t bring me into this! If I’m not on the hit list don’t put me there.”

“I only heard about you two because they wanted me to kill you. I don’t know much more than what’s in those files,” Oikawa answered, mostly ignoring Iwaizumi. “I never got one on him, but that doesn’t mean much.”

“How old are these?” Hanamaki asked.

Oikawa thought for a moment before responding, “A few months old.”

“So basically what you’re saying is…” Hanamaki trailed off.

“Your lives are still in danger,” Oikawa confirmed.


	5. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm,,, so sorry it took me so long to update, but i'm finally here with another chapter!
> 
> as always, find me on tumblr @theprettysettersclub

As soon as he said that, Oikawa felt something different in the air. It was similar to how the air felt charged before a lightning strike.

“This is gonna be a bad idea,” he muttered as he started to draw the feeling closer, condensing it in the air nearest to him. The hairs on his arms all started to stand on end. The three Demons around him turned to look at him, each one looking more nervous than the last.

“What’s going on?” Hanamaki asked. He looked probably the least nervous out of all of them.

Oikawa took a deep breath and held his arms out to the side, bracing himself. “You’re probably gonna want to back up. A lot.”

“Why?”

“Just do it,” Oikawa snapped. They all backed up three big steps and Oikawa sighed with relief.

He could feel the air getting more and more charged and for a split second wondered why he was even saving these Demons. Again. He didn’t have much time to think about it when finally something snapped. A bright light came down from the sky, going through the roof of Iwaizumi’s house and hitting Oikawa. It was much more painful than he thought it would be, but then again this _was_ an attempt at smiting Hanamaki and Matsukawa. And the lack of control would probably have made at least the entire block go, too. The light hit Oikawa all along his arm span and he struggled to keep it from overwhelming him or hitting his head directly. That would mean almost certain death. It served as a nice recharger for the rest of the magic he had lost during his fall, but it would mean nothing if he got overwhelmed and, well, died.

“Tooru,” he heard a voice in his head.

“Koushi,” he breathed. He tried to look around to find him, but the light was too bright and he couldn’t see anything.

“Tooru, stop this. They’re not worth it. They attacked you. You shouldn’t be defending them.” Something about Suga’s voice seemed off to Oikawa. Not to mention he was giving him opposite advice from when they were both together alone.

Oikawa shook his head and stood firm. “An attack of this magnitude would kill everyone in this area. Angels are supposed to be the protectors of humanity and this is what they would do? Is this what you would do, Koushi?”

“Tooru-”

“I have made up my mind. I am already Banished. It would make no sense anymore to try to defend something corrupted. You cannot make me think any differently. I would suggest not trying to talk to me again, I would never want to see you Banished as I was.”

“Stop using that voice with me. You’ve never been overly formal with me before. I’ve got permission to try to talk you out of this absurd idea of defending _Demons_. Now please, Tooru, stop this.”

“I have never been formal because when we spoke, I was sure it was you. I will not stop,” Oikawa murmured. The pressure from the magic lifted suddenly. He fell to the ground, just barely catching himself on his hands and knees. His vision started fading in and out and he struggled to stay conscious. Breathing was harder than he remembered and he felt blood dripping down from his nose. Even though whoever was attacking had stopped (he was sure it wasn’t actually Suga), he still needed to settle the new magic swirling around inside him, otherwise the entire city would probably be wiped out when it was released.

“What… just happened?” Hanamaki asked, stepping closer to Oikawa. “Who were you talking to? Why were your eyes all glowy?”

“What happened to my roof?” Iwaizumi nearly yelled.

“Shut up for a few more seconds, please?” Oikawa asked through gritted teeth, bringing one hand up to wipe at the blood on his face. Surprisingly, they did. They also left him alone, which was appreciated. It took a bit longer than Oikawa would have liked, but the magic finally settled inside of him. He collapsed immediately after.

\--

“Just once,” Iwaizumi seethed, “ _once_ in my life I’d like to have a normal morning. One where I’m not almost killed or late for work.”

“There’s a simple fix for the second problem,” Matsukawa pointed out, taking a sip of his coffee. He had taken the entire pot and stuck a straw in it. “Just quit your boring job that you don’t like anyway.”

“What’s a Demon need a job for?” Oikawa asked blearily from Iwaizumi’s bed. They had brought him into Iwaizumi’s room after he passed out in order to get him away from the hole in the roof. Iwaizumi and Matsukawa were watching over him, sitting on the window ledge, while Hanamaki attempted to fix the hole.

“How long have you been awake for?” Iwaizumi shot back.

“Not for long and not for much longer,” he said, rolling over and pulling the blanket over his head. “Now shut up and let me sleep.”

“You just asked me a question and now you don’t want me to talk?”

Oikawa nodded, or, Iwaizumi thought he did from the movement of the blanket. “You didn’t answer my question, so I’m going back to sleep. Unless you’re giving me an answer, I don’t want to hear anything.”

“Fine,” Iwaizumi sighed, quelling his irritation. “It’s because it’s easier to get money from a job than stealing all the time. Now get up and go fix my roof. It’s basically your fault that it’s broken.”

“Don’t wanna,” Oikawa whined. “‘M too tired. ‘Sides, it’s not like you’re gonna live here for much longer. What do you care?”

“What-”

“He’s right, you know,” Matsukawa chimed in. Somehow the pot of coffee was half gone and Iwaizumi refused to believe Matsukawa had drank that much. “We can’t stay after that.”

“You’re gonna have to move cities before the week is done. Wait any longer and you’ll risk another attack. They won’t be able to attack before then, but you should be gone before they try again,” Oikawa said, his voice slightly muffled by the blanket still over his head. “Something like that would take me about three or four days to recover from, so if you want to be absolutely sure, leave before then.”

“What about you?” Matsukawa asked. “What are you going to do now that you found Makki and me?”

“No idea. I haven’t thought that far yet.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Of course he wouldn’t have thought very far. He was going to regret this, but- “You could come with us.”

Oikawa threw the blanket off and sat up quickly. “Seriously? I can?”

Iwaizumi nodded and tried his hardest to not notice that Oikawa still wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“What’s with the weird patterns on your arm?” Matsukawa asked.

Oikawa lifted up his arms to look at them and shrugged. “I think it’s a side effect. It should go away soon. It’s like when humans get hit by lightning, basically. I think.”

He closed his eyes and the marks on his arms slowly started to fade.Iwaizumi and Matsukawa watched in awe. Neither of them had any healing magic whatsoever. That was more of an Angel thing than a Demon thing. Most of their magic was chaotic in nature. The only one of them who could do anything to fix a mess was Hanamaki, who was part human. Even he couldn’t do any type of healing this quickly. The most he could do was heal small cuts in a few seconds. Anything past that would take much longer, though still shorter than without magic.

“I can’t do anything about that hole,” Hanamaki announced, walking in covered in dust and pieces of Iwaizumi’s roof.

“I can fix that if you really care about it,” Oikawa said as he blinked open his eyes. “Just give me a second.”

“You know what, fuck it, it’s not like I’m coming back here,” Iwaizumi decided. “You just go back to sleep. We’ll leave town tomorrow morning.”


	6. Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to part 3 of me desperately trying to update everything by Halloween
> 
> sidenote: I'm so sorry that this took so long and is relatively short, I ran into a bit of writers block for this story bc I wasn't sure where i wanted it to go, but I should be good now

“So, like, what actually happened? To get you Banished?” Hanamaki asked.

Oikawa groaned. They hadn’t even been in the car for ten minutes. He was hoping for more time before any of them would ask anything. “I refused to risk that entire city for the chance to kill you two. Well, three I guess. And I mean it was other things, too. But I mean, cussing out a superior officer in front of _his_ superiors pretty much sealed the deal. And I guess calling them out on all their bullshit didn’t help my case at all. And the part where I refused to apologize or budge from my position or grovel for forgiveness.”

“So you didn’t even do anything bad? Like you actually wanted to save lives? Damn, that’s shitty.”

Oikawa hummed in agreement and gazed out the window at the trees rushing by. It was his first time in a car and it fascinated him how humans had managed to create something like this. It was far faster than walking, but much slower than flying. There was something strangely calming about being on the road like this. He found himself drifting off to sleep.

He jerked awake, confused and panicked and falling? His arm shot out and grabbed the handle of the car door.

“Hey, hey, you’re fine,” Hanamaki said, pushing him back into his seat with one hand. “Deep breaths, you’re not falling.”

Oikawa took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. 

“Happens to everyone. That feeling when you’re almost asleep but then you feel like you’re falling and wake up.” He nodded, still feeling distant and unable to completely let go of his panic. “Do you want me to pull over so you can calm down a bit?”

“N-no, I’m fine.” He brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. His hands would be shaking if he simply unclenched them.

“Are you sure? I know the way to our other place, I don’t need to follow Iwaizumi and Matsukawa.”

“I’ll be fine, you don’t need to pull over.”

Hanamaki shrugged. “Whatever you say.” Oikawa enjoyed a good three minutes of silence (he counted) before Hanamaki spoke again. “So who’s Koushi?”

“You're pretty nosy, aren't you?” Oikawa said in reply.

“I like to think I'm just the right amount of nosy.”

“Koushi’s… just an Angel I know. Not much else to know about him.”

“So why do you care so much about him, then? If he’s _just_ an Angel?” Hanamaki prodded.

“I knew him before I was Banished. We were close then. But now we’re not because he’d either be Banished or killed if someone found out we interacted. End of story.”

“It’s that strict up there? I would think that Angels would be a bit, I dunno, softer? Like, for us, if any _high ranking_ Demon sees us, we’re dead or worse, but we can still keep in contact with a lot of our old friends.”

“What did _you_ do?”

Hanamaki shrugged. “Technically it was Iwaizumi’s idea, but we used to fight in the war. We, and by we I mean Iwaizumi, decided to desert.”

“Why? I always thought it was the Demons that wanted the war.”

He laughed at that. “Funny enough, I was always told it was the Angels. Most Demons I know just want this whole thing to end, but most Demons I know are only concerned with their own lives, so they won’t say anything because they’ll likely get killed for it.”

“A lot of Angels actually just ignore that it’s happening. There’s enough resources and soldiers that they can pretty much forget about it. But the soldiers don’t want to fight in the war. They only do because of this whole sense of blind obedience. They do what they’re told and don’t ask questions.”

“It sounds terrible.”

Oikawa shrugged. “There were good parts.”

“Like Koushi?” Hanamaki guessed.

“I’m going back to sleep,” Oikawa said, still not in the mood to talk about him. Not until he figured out what happened with him. “Wake me up when we get there.”

“I just wanna know who he is.”

Oikawa turned to face the window and tried to go back to sleep. It was hard to relax, though, with the memory of last time and that feeling of falling. Hanamaki had said that it was a common thing, but most people weren’t Fallen Angels. It wasn’t common to fall miles and miles. He ended up staying halfway between asleep and awake for a while before he felt something was off. He sat up instantly.

“What is it this time?”

“There’s something wrong. We shouldn’t be going this way. Is there any way to get to where we’re going that isn’t down this road?”

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, I just have a bad feeling about something farther up the road.”

“Right… so do you have any more proof other than just a ‘bad feeling’?” Hanamaki asked, rolling his eyes and turning to look at Oikawa. “I’m not pulling over just because you’ve got a bad feeling. Besides, Iwa and Mattsun are ahead of us already and they’ll call if they see something weird ahead.”

“You mean like dragons?” Oikawa pointed straight in front of the car where two dragons were flying straight towards them.

“Dragons?” Hanamaki asked. “I thought they were all dead!”

“Don’t look at me! I did too!”

“What do we do?”

“I don’t know, pull over?” Oikawa suggested. “I don’t want to be stuck in this thing if they attack.”

“At least it would give us some sort of shield,” Hanamaki said, but pulled the car off to the side of the road anyway.

“You can stay in it then, I’ll take my chances out of this death trap. How close are we to where we’re going?”

“It’s like at least another hour in the car. There’s nothing there to help us anyway. It’s not like we were prepared to deal with _dragons_. They were supposed to have died out like hundreds of years ago! None of us were alive then!”

“Well…”

Hanamaki put the car in park and looked over at Oikawa. “Do not tell me you were alive then.” Oikawa nodded. “No way,” he whispered. “Okay, first, if we survive this you have to tell me everything. Second, please tell Iwa that you were alive back then but don’t give him any details. It’ll be hilarious.”

“Priorities, Makki.”

“Right, I’ll call Iwaizumi and tell him to turn around. Unless you think the two of us can fight two dragons.”

Oikawa got out of the car and started rummaging around in his bag. There had to be something he could use. His dagger wouldn’t be useful against two dragons.

“Good news and bad news,” Hanamaki said from the other side of the car. “Good news is that I got ahold of Iwaizumi. Bad news is that they’ve got two dragons at them already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @theprettysettersclub or @nightshade002  
> I'm also part of @thewritersquad on tumblr
> 
> (tbh feel free to send prompts or anything to any one of those blogs)


	7. Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's gonna be translations for the draconic at the end of the chapter

“Holy shit, Mattsun, _dragons_ ,” Iwaizumi breathed from the passenger side of the car.

Matsukawa glanced over at Iwaizumi. He was sitting straight up in his seat staring out the windshield. “Okay, I know you love dragons and all, but-”

“No, you don’t understand,” Iwaizumi said, reaching over and hitting Matsukawa absentmindedly, “dragons.” He was pointing out the window with the hand that he wasn’t using to hit Matsukawa with. Matsukawa’s eyes followed where he was pointing to see two _giant_ dragons flying towards them.

“Holy shit,” he breathed, “ _dragons_.”

“I know, I know,” Iwaizumi said, pulling out his phone and immediately opening the camera, “ _dragons_.”

“Isn’t it concerning at all to you that they’re coming closer?” Matsukawa asked, not quite worried yet, but aware that it probably wasn’t a good thing. He glanced over at Iwaizumi again and regretted the moment Iwaizumi took notice of the dragons.

“That’s even better,” Iwaizumi replied, eyes shining as he rolled down his window. He took advantage of the fact that Iwaizumi had let him drive and pressed the lock button for the windows before Iwaizumi could get his window down far enough to stick his arm out.

“No, it’s not. Think rationally-” Matsukawa started, but he was cut off by Iwaizumi trying to reach across him for the button. “Iwaizumi, no!”

“Iwaizumi yes,” he growled. “This is a once in a lifetime chance.”

“No, Iwaizumi. This” Matsukawa grabbed his face and made him look out the window again, “is dangerous. Sit down and don’t move.”

Iwaizumi unwillingly slumped back into his seat. “That’s unfair and you know it.”

Matsukawa shrugged, focusing on driving once more. “Just because you can’t do it doesn’t make it unfair. I’m trying to not drive off the road.”

“You shouldn’t use magic while you’re driving,” Iwaizumi pointed out. “It’s distracting.”

“What’s distracting,” Matsukawa corrected, “is having someone crawl over you. Does it look like those dragons are headed towards us?”

Iwaizumi shrugged moodily, staring at the floor. He was aware that he was pouting and acting like a teenager, but he didn’t feel like acting his age. “I dunno, Mattsun, are they?”

“Yes, they are.”

“Really!?” Iwaizumi gasped. He snapped his eyes up to the sky again. “Do you think I can-”

“ _No_ , you can’t get a picture. They’d probably kill you.”

Iwaizumi’s phone started ringing and he glanced down at it, then back up at Matsukawa. “Am I allowed to answer my phone, mother?” Matsukawa reached over to flick Iwaizumi. “That was unnecessary and you know it,” he said as he reached for his phone. “You could have just released the spell normally.”

“Just answer your phone.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he brought his phone up to his ear. “Makki? What’s up?”

“Yo, Iwa, we’ve got a problem.”

“Is your problem dragons?” he asked, glancing over at Matsukawa.

“Yeah, Oikawa’s ‘got a feeling’ or some shit.” Iwaizumi could hear the air quotes. “Be careful.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Mattsun won’t even let me roll down the window so I can get better photos.”

“Iwaizumi, hang up,” Matsukawa said nervously. Iwaizumi looked back over at him to see that he had both hands on the wheel. He was gripping so tight his knuckles were white.

“Holy shit,” Iwaizumi whispered in awe.

“Iwa? What’s going on?” Hanamaki asked.

“I’m gonna have to call you back. The dragons landed in front of us.”

“What? Iwa-”

Iwaizumi was just barely able to end the call before the car screeched to a stop. “Undo the rest of the spell. Are we gonna have to fight dragons? Because while that would be better than my best dreams, I don’t think we would win.”

“Fine, you can move,” Matsukawa sighed, resting his head on the steering wheel. “This is what we get for taking in an Angel. I mean, I don’t regret it, but this is what we get.” Iwaizumi shrugged and got out of the car. Matsukawa started to stop him, but gave up quickly, already resigned to his fate.

Iwaizumi was quivering standing in front of the two dragons. Matsukawa wasn’t sure if it was from fear or excitement, honestly.

One of the dragons tilted its head. “Svaklar ui wer torke.”

Matsukawa looked at Iwaizumi uncertainly. “Please tell me you know what it’s saying and that it’s nothing bad.”

Iwaizumi tilted his head, squinting in order to concentrate. “Uhh, I… I don’t…”

“Svaklar ui wer torke,” it repeated, slower this time, more deliberate. Matsukawa shivered at the threatening tone.

“Torke…” Iwaizumi repeated to himself. “Torke… Angel? And Svaklar is… uh… fuck,” he dragged his hand down his face. “Well, it’s something about Oikawa, obviously. I think. It’s not like I’ve ever _spoken_ draconic before, you know. Or heard an _actual_ dragon speak it.”

“Anyui ve,” it growled, snapping at them.

“Iwaizumi, do something.” Iwaizumi’s phone started ringing, somehow still in his hand after everything. He looked down at it. “Not that thing.”  
Iwaizumi answered his phone.

“Iwa-chan, put the phone on speaker phone,” Oikawa said immediately. “Makki, that’s what it’s called, right?” he asked, voice muffled. Iwaizumi heard a muffled affirmation.

“Okay, Oikawa, it’s done. Why do you want-”

“Si mi winhal. Wer kothar re thurirli. Tir ri levnim astahi. Petranas,” Oikawa spoke fluidly through the phone.

“Thurirli?” The dragon tilted its head.

“Axun. Vinxa ihk dout nouhai.”

“Oh my god, can you _actually speak draconic_?” Iwaizumi asks, finally unable to keep quiet. He knows that this is a serious moment, but he truly can’t help himself.

“Of course I can, I was alive when there were more dragons in the world. Why would I not be able to? Anyway-”

“Please tell me everything about then,” Iwaizumi nearly begged.

“Later, maybe,” Oikawa said with a teasing lilt to his voice and Iwaizumi could tell he wouldn’t like the rest of his sentence already, “if you’re good for me.”

“Do not-” he tried, but Oikawa cut him off before he could finish.

“Stop talking, Iwa-chan, I have to finish saving your ass. These dragons think you kidnapped me.” He switched back to draconic. “Si rigluin thric letoclo. Si mi winhal. Inglata.”

“Sjek wux yenta zyak. Yth re tenpiswo ihk wux sjek rigluina,” the quieter dragon rumbled out before they both spread their wings and few away.

“Okay, now that you’ve officially saved my ass or whatever, _please_ , tell me about dragons.”

Oikawa laughed. “Makki says it’ll be more fun for the two of us if I don’t. We’ll see you later.”

The line went dead and Iwaizumi looked up at Matsukawa. “I’m gonna kill him. Did he just hang up on me?”

“Were you ‘good for him’ in bed?” Matsukawa replied.

“Mattsun?” Iwaizumi said lightly before his voice turned dark. “Never _ever_ say that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi just really loves dragons okay
> 
> Svaklar ui wer torke. - Where is the Angel.  
> Anyui ve - Answer me.  
> Si mi winhal. Wer kothar re thurirli. Tir ri levnim astahi. Petranas - I am fine. The Demons are friends. Do not hurt them. Please.  
> Thurirli - Friends?  
> Axun. Vinxa ihk dout nouhai - Yes. Thank you for your concern.  
> Si rigluin thric letoclo. Si mi winhal. Inglata - I need no help. I am fine. Promise.  
> Sjek wux yenta zyak. Yth re tenpiswo ihk wux sjek rigluina - If you say so. We are here for you if needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually made myself sad while I was writing the part where Oikawa leaves Suga rip
> 
> find me on tumblr @theprettysettersclub


End file.
